


A Real Son

by Lambyrt



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Nathan Prescott, Transphobia, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambyrt/pseuds/Lambyrt
Summary: You ever just project your bullshit trans issues on a character?Same.





	A Real Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written to comfort myself lol

_You **wanted**  to be our son, so step up to the plate, Nathan._  
  
_Such a waste of money, that surgery._  
Never should’ve let your mother talk me into it.  
  


> He takes in a sharp breath, Sean’s voice still echoing in his ears. It’d been years ago, before he got into Blackwell. Sometimes he still remembers it like it’s still happening. He slides a hand up his shirt, rubbing along his chest scars. He didn’t want to be their son, he was their son. He closes his eyes tight, takes in a breath. He’s too sober to deal with this.

  
_If I had a **real**  son, he’d take over the family business._


End file.
